


Buzz

by AHappyPup



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen - Anderson-Lopez & Lopez/Lee
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Haircuts, SO MUCH FLUFF, elsa gets another reindeer brother, honeymaren is aroused, this is the brotp i never knew i needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHappyPup/pseuds/AHappyPup
Summary: Of course Bruni sneezed fire. Of course he did. After caring for her fire spirit, there's one little thing that she needs to take care of.
Relationships: Elsa & Ryder Nattura, Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 233





	Buzz

Being the fifth spirit meant bringing the worlds of nature and man into balance. Usually, despite the difficult initiation period, Elsa was able to keep the spirits in check with one another. The reality was, the spirits rarely fought unprovoked and keeping them in balance was not difficult. But that didn’t mean that life was uneventful.

Such as now.

Bruni, like Elsa, still held his mortal form and was vulnerable to the world in certain ways as any other salamander. He got sleepy. He got scared. He got hungry. Also like Elsa, his powers went a little haywire when he got sick. 

And that’s how Elsa ended up here. Burnt neck, burnt hair, and burnt out. It should have made sense. If she sneezed snow, of course Bruni would sneeze fire. She couldn’t even really blame the small creature. He just wanted comfort, and Elsa would happily give it to him. 

But when a sneeze made his back flame ignite, catching fire to her hair, it made things a little more difficult. She couldn’t let him out into the forest or camp until his element was back in control. So with Nokk, they waited out Bruni's illness, hair be damned.

She didn't grasp just how bad it was until she returned to camp days later. 

"It's not funny, Ryder!" Elsa shouted, exasperated. 

Ryder let another chuckle. "Oh come on! Bruni sneezed your hair away? Seems pretty funny to me!"

Elsa huffed looking at her friend. "Can you just help me fix it before Honeymaren gets in?" This was humiliating. She really didn’t want Honey seeing her like this. Not that there was anything wrong with it. It just was-

“Calm down, I’ve got you covered. Trust me.”

Ryder was a surprisingly good barber. Elsa didn’t feel nervous or afraid at all as he took the straight edge to her hair. It was an intimacy that she wasn’t expecting to feel. The comforting touch of a brother.

He worked slowly and methodically. He may be dense in some respects, but making people look like their best self? That he could certainly do. He was careful to leave what remained of her bangs, shaping up what he could salvage into a soft side bang. Bruni had taken almost random patches in the back. There was only one thing he could think to do.

“It feels fuzzy,” Elsa said reaching up to touch her hair. “And soft. I’ve never had it this short before.”

“Do you like it?” he asked nervously, watching as she walked to the nearby stream.

She was silent for a few minutes, taking in what he had done. It was beautiful, something she never would have been able to do had she stayed in Arendelle. Something that felt right. 

She turned away from her reflection and walked back towards Ryder. She slowly wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. “Thank you. It’s perfect.”

The hug took him aback. But then he smiled and recovered, mussing with her freshly buzzed hair. “You’re welcome, little sister.”

_ “Little?!” _

But that snowball down his neck was definitely worth seeing his twin sister blush at the slightest glimpse of Elsa for a week straight.


End file.
